


Eyes Wide Open

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: In a world where you can see every color except your soulmate's eye color.Mickey may just be in love with a certain green-eyed Gallagher boy. Is he Mickey's soulmate?Inspired by gallybobally71NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY! NO COMMENTS!





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Doesn't Always Work Out Like You Planned It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287879) by [gallybobally71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallybobally71/pseuds/gallybobally71). 



> I've had a soulmate AU in my mind for a while. I got the idea from gallybobally71 !! Be sure to check out their version its amazing! Hope you enjoy this!!

If there was one thing Mickey Milkovich was absolutely certain of in his life, it was that his soulmate was going to be a boy. There were no if, ands, or buts about it. Mickey knew he was gay and that when he found that person, he’d be staring into the eyes of a man. Mickey didn’t care, though. He knew that eventually his father would ingest just a little too much of whatever drug he’s on or his past would catch up to him and he’d be serving twenty-five-to-life. Mickey was done being afraid. Mickey was sick of whatever shit was coming out of his father’s mouth at this point in time. He was ready to accept himself.

 

Mickey first learned of soulmates when he was very young. When his father was in one of his drunken moods, his mother would take him and Mandy to the park. There, she would explain something new to them every time. She told them of how you can see every color there is except the color of your soulmate’s eyes. Mickey knew his colors, had learned the rainbow in school. His mother explained to him why he could only see gray and white in the place of the color green. His mother explained that it meant his soulmate would have wonderful green eyes and that his soulmate wouldn’t be able to see blue like his eyes.

 

Mandy, of course, was completely into the whole soulmate thing. She spent her days looking for the person with the blue eyes that she was going to end up with for the rest of her life. It was actually amazing how dedicated she was, seeing that a lot of people had blue eyes. It was like looking for a particular needle in a pile of needles. Mickey wouldn’t say it was hopeless, since your soulmate is supposed to be within a five-mile-radius, but it was still ridiculous how many blue eyed bozos she brought home.

 

Which was why Mickey was confused to see Mandy all over Ian Gallagher one day when he got home.

 

Mickey had been harboring a crush on the Gallagher boy for some time by then, and knew his eyes looked gray to Mickey. Which means Gallagher has green eyes. So why is Mandy all over him?

 

“Mandy. Mandy! MANDY!” Ian startled Mickey out of his thoughts when he realized that Ian was _very_ uncomfortable in the situation his sister was putting him through. Mandy was currently on top of him, eyes closed, planting kisses on the lips Mickey had spent many nights fantasizing about. Mandy stops kissing him, but keeps her eyes closed like she’s afraid of what she’ll see, which she probably was.

 

Mandy slowly opened her eyes. They immediately filled with tears. “Your eyes are green.” She whispered and Ian just frowned at her. Mandy was hoping Ian was her soulmate. Whatever this boy had done for his sister had left her in a state of hope. She must have avoided looking into his eyes, too scared to know that this beautiful boy was not her soulmate.

 

“Yours are still gray, Mands. I’m sorry. I’m- uh. I’m gay. I’m sorry.” Ian whispered into Mandy’s hair when she let her head drop onto his shoulder. Ian just wrapped his arms around her, to comfort his only friend the best that he could. Mickey just looked on, not sure whether to be sad for his sister or elated that Ian was gay _and_ had green eyes. He felt like a shitty brother, sure, but his longtime crush could potentially be his soulmate and he couldn’t contain the giddiness that he felt with that information.

 

The next few weeks went by and Mickey found that Ian and Mandy were _inseparable_. Joined at the hip basically, which annoyed Mickey to no end. He wanted to get close to this beautiful boy and work up the friendship. Because, soulmate or not, who wants to jump into a relationship with a stranger?

 

Eventually, Mickey just said fuck it and decided to work his way into the friendship. They would have him there whether they wanted him or not.

 

“Jump over faggots,” Mickey spoke to his sister, who was sitting against one arm of the couch with her legs thrown over Ian, who was leaning his side against the other arm. Mandy just scowled up at him, but did as she was told, scooting so close to Ian that she was practically on his lap. Mickey pretended that it didn’t make his blood boil, but boy did it. Mickey wanted all that with somebody, Ian specifically, but was careful not to touch Ian. He didn’t want to know if they were soulmates yet, friends first and then he would see.

 

Mickey found himself hanging with Ian and Mandy so often that he and Ian became very close. They joked and laughed and Mickey was in love with the ginger idiot. At first, it was just a crush. The kind where Ian would say maybe two words to Mickey daily and he’d blush like a fucking tomato. It was so embarrassing, Mickey wanted to hide from the ginger God but couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing his beautiful smile every day.

 

That was the first clue to Mickey that Ian Gallagher may be his soulmate, the attraction Mickey felt to Ian for no particular reason. The spark, the fire ignited in his stomach at the mere mention of his name. It was like electricity when they locked eyes, both boys surely aware that maybe, _just maybe_ , they were each other’s perfect match.

 

Mickey often wondered if Ian felt it too. At first, it seemed as though Ian didn’t have these feelings, or at least didn’t acknowledge them. It was as if he’d avoid Mickey’s gaze all together, which hurt like a bitch. Eventually, Ian started meeting Mickey’s hot gaze with gazes of his own, heating up the air around them and filling it with electricity. Mickey knew it was only a matter of time before he found out the answer to the question he’d been asking himself for months. Was Ian Gallagher his soulmate?

 

The time came when Mandy was out, probably fucking some blue eyed douchebag to find her soulmate. Mickey was lounging around, drinking his way through a six pack of beer while watching whatever shitty show happened to be on the television. There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Ian, looking as good as Mickey had ever seen him, maybe even better. Mickey opened the door for Ian, their gazes staying connected as the air around them turned electric.

 

“Hey.” Ian says suddenly, so huskily that Mickey is having a hard time not jumping him right then and there. “Mandy’s out with some loser. Want to go get high in the baseball dugouts?” Ian stared at Mickey as he nodded his head so fast that Mickey was afraid his own head was going to fall off.

 

Mickey grabbed the rest of his beers and the joints he kept hidden from Mandy and followed Ian out the door. They walked side by side all the way there, exchanging glances and smiles but being sure they never touched. They didn’t. Not once.

 

When they made it to the dugout, Ian was the first to speak. “So,” He starts. “This is gonna sound so weird and if you are a homophobe like I was afraid of in the beginning this is going to be really bad for me, huh? Well, I really like you. Like really like you, Mick. Like, _I can barely look at you half the time I wanna rip your clothes off so bad_ like you. I know you feel the connection too, Mick. So if you could kindly not kill me when I do this, it would be greatly appreciated.” Ian finished in basically one breath and didn’t dare look at Mickey, who he was sure was going to be pissed.

 

Mickey, however, was staring at Ian. His jaw was basically on the ground and he blushed like a fucking tomato. Too shocked to respond, Mickey could only watch as Ian swooped in and planted a kiss on Mickey’s lips. Mickey responded immediately, eyes slipping closed as his arms snaked their way around Ian’s neck. Ian hummed his approval of the move as he wrapped his own long arms around Mickey’s waist. Ian’s tongue ran along the seam of Mickey’s lips, silently asking for access, and access was granted when Mickey opened his mouth in a silent gasp.

 

The electricity was flowing as their tongues danced in the dugout. Ian’s hands slid lower to Mickey’s thighs and Mickey got the message. Jumping up, Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist as Ian supported his weight with his strong arms. They kissed like that for a moment, Ian holding Mickey up with Mickey holding onto Ian for dear life. Ian slowly backed up until the back of his knees hit the bench and he sat down, Mickey’s legs still wrapped tightly around his waist as they continue to feel every inch of each other’s mouths. Trying to express what they had been missing all this time, what they could have been doing for months instead of dancing around each other.

 

Finally, the need to see the color green was too much for Mickey to bear. He tried, he tried so fucking hard to not get his hopes up, that there is a chance this boy was not his soulmate. Mickey briefly wondered if this was how Mandy felt all those months ago, dreading the outcome in case Ian wasn’t his soulmate. Mickey kept his eyes closed, and pressed his forehead against Ian’s. Ian’s hand came up and cradled his face, understanding that Mickey needed to wait. Mickey’s hand did the same, only to find that Ian was smiling wide. Mickey took a chance and opened his eyes.

 

He was met with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen in his life.

 

“Your eyes are green.” Mickey whispered, much like his sister had before. Only, his whisper wasn’t filled with sadness, he was so fucking happy. This boy had captured his heart and was _his,_ all his. Nobody else’s.

 

“Your eyes are blue.” Ian whispered back, seemingly mesmerized by the blue in Mickey’s eyes before glancing over Mickey’s shoulder and laughing giddily. “It’s so beautiful, Mick. You’ve just made my world so beautiful and _complete_.”  

 

Mickey turned around, taking in the newly colored grass and trees. Yeah, this was fucking beautiful. Gray was not a part of his near future, not as long as green was this beautiful. Mickey turned back to his soulmate. Giving him the biggest grin he could manage, which Ian reciprocated, he smashed their lips together once again. This kiss was much shorter, but still ended up with their foreheads pressed together, like neither boy could believe it was real.

 

They leave soon after, to go christen Mickey’s bed with their newfound love.

 

**

 

When they had just finished round two, Ian got a text from Mandy. She’d be home in fifteen minutes. The boys scrambled to get their clothes sorted, and flopped onto the couch just as Mandy walked through the front door.

 

“Hey, losers.” Mandy casually greeted, flopping down next to Ian and grabbing a controller from the table. “Want to play?” She asked aloud, not caring if one or both of them decided to play against her.

 

“Sure,” Mickey said. “Hand me a controller.” Mickey was farthest from the controllers, practically on top of Ian from the way they jumped to the couch when Mandy came in.

 

“Which one?”

 

“The green one.”

 

Mandy grabbed the controller before freezing. She whipped around so fast that both boys were shocked she didn’t get whiplash. Mandy observed the scene, taking in Mickey’s position as he scooted closer to Ian on his lap, and Ian’s arm casually around Mickey as they stare back at her with wide eyes. Mandy opened her mouth, and closed it, several times. Her brow furrowed and Mickey was worried his sister wouldn’t accept him, accept them.

 

“Seriously?” Mandy screeched. “My fucking brother?” Ian just hid his face in Mickey’s shoulder, scared of how this was going to turn out. Mickey and Mandy have a weird staring contest until she cracks and begins laughing hysterically. “Oh, thank fuck. I hope you don’t mind that I hang with Lip. He has very beautiful blue eyes.”

 

Ian’s head shot up and he furrowed his brows as he started at his best friend. Everybody was silent, except Mandy, who was still laughing hysterically. Before long they were all laughing, so hard that their laughter just turned into soundless wheezing after a short amount of time.

 

Mickey sighed when he was done laughing, leaning back further into Ian’s embrace. He snuggled closer to his new boyfriend, thinking that he very much wanted to get used to this. Get used to Ian Gallagher and his perfect fucking cuddles, perfect face, perfect everything. Mickey just wanted to always enjoy Ian Gallagher.

 

His soulmate.  


End file.
